City Of Illumination
by daniellement
Summary: With Sebastian gone, the life of Brooklyn Shadow hunters is at an unfamiliar calm with new member Simon recovering his memory with special help from Isabelle, Idris reforming and at peace with Downworlders and the young romance of Clary and Jace finally left to form. However a new unsuspected force and alliance is forming which could threaten the peace of the Shadow Hunters World.
1. Chapter 1 - Living in the Lap of Luxury

The Mortal Instruments - City of Illumination (Set after City of Heavenly Fire) (Book Seven)

Chapter One - Living in the lap of luxury

Clary propped herself up onto Izzy's bed waiting impatiently for her. Despite their 'rough' start to their relationship, over the years Clary and Isabelle seemed to have become by mundane definition 'friends'. Clary often found herself getting ready with Isabelle and spending most of her time in the institute despite her recent move back home with her mom and Luke. This may have had something to do with Jace and her training, mostly Jace, Clary smirked to herself then realised and focused her attention on rotating her stele in her hands. With her training nearing an end and no Sebastian putting their lives in danger, Clary couldn't help but indulge the time she spent with her boyfriend. Isabelle emerged from the en suite and took her position in front of the floor length mirror. Black leather boots ran up her thigh ending just before the hem of her lacy black dress. 'So, how do I look?' Isabelle did a twirl whilst ruffling her hair. 'You look fine, I'm sure Simon will love it. Can we go now?' Clary muttered from across the room, her frustration clearly projected through her voice. 'I know I do' she said finishing her turn in her usual confident fashion her long dark hair trailing behind her, her back to Clary as she faced the mirror. Clary huffed, she hated the way Isabelle made everything look so effortless, Clary couldn't tame her wild curls by simply ruffling her hair and letting them fall loose the way Isabelle did. Clary looked over to see Isabelle's dress around her ankles revealing her dark set of underwear, Clary's mouth opened as she began to speak 'Isabelle what are you-' she was interrupted by the confident voice of the exposed Isabelle 'It's too sexy. We don't want Alec drowning Simon in the pool after Simon sees me in this and can't resist himself' she smirked and pulled a floor length gown over herself with an open back revealing scars of many runes Clary recognised and some which she had drawn herself. Clary ran her fingers through her own wild red curls, they were a fire that could not be put out. 'I guess so' Clary's face flushed red releasing a laugh under her breath 'So can we go now?' Clary mumbled. 'Why didn't you just ask?' Isabelle smirked as they headed into the corridors of the institute, meeting Jace, Simon and Alec in their path.

Even though she knew Simon had dived head first into intense physical and academic shadow hunter training. It was strange seeing Simon in place with the other Shadow hunters, she recognised the curved hook of the strength rune escaping his collar and tried to imagine what he would look like when he had been a shadow hunter as long as Jace, with all those scars marking his experience. 'Clary?' a voice echoed through her absent mind, it was Simon, Clary realised she'd been staring whilst preoccupied by her thoughts, Simon's eyes wide with concern. She knew he'd taken to wearing contacts as part of his new shadow hunter appearance, but emotion still shone through his deep brown eyes. Her lips curled into a familiar smile as she took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze then released and continued out the front doors.

She felt a faint touch trace down her back and hold her waist, Jace. She let herself grin as he took her hand and led her down the street. To any mundane it would prove a challenge to walk in Isabelle's favourite pair of stiletto fighting boots on the dark streets of Brooklyn, in fact Jace had once suggested she take to wearing heels made of adamas, as he swore those stilettos could massacre even the greatest of demons. I had to suppress a laugh, as Isabelle's glare pierced Jace's grinning face. The clinking of isabelles heels lit up by streetlights, yet these seemed dim compared to the radiating light show of Magnus's apartment in the distance.

They arrived at the Warlock's door and as Jace reached for his stele to temporarily divert the doorman's attention, Magnus burst through the gate and threw himself on Alec, who looked taken aback at first but his stern face reddened as he held his boyfriend in his arms. Jace forced a cough 'Not to encroach on your much awaited get together after Alec having stayed at the institute for let's see, one night, but I believe we have business to do here'. Simon's head appeared over Jace's shoulder, 'and by business, he means party'. The group of shadowhunters glared at Simon as Jace let out an exasperated sigh. Magnus finally released his grip and spread his arms revealing a lack of upper body clothing underneath his detailed silk kimono. 'I thought you were Indonesian?' Clary enquired as the Warlock led them into his newly furnished pool house. 'I can be anything I want biscuit' Magnus's green cat eye's became flecked with blue for a second like the scales of a rainbow, as the cherry blossoms on his kimono turned to tidal waves of rhinestones, and with that Magnus danced off towards a group of warlocks whom Clary recognised as Tessa and Zachariah, dragging the stiff shouldered Alec along behind him.

The idea of a pool party seemed mundane to Clary before she entered the rooms full of cave hot springs hidden in curtains of wild vines and plants that opened with fluorescent light with any touch. Clary and Isabelle stripped down, Clary couldn't help but feel intimidated as she looked from Isabelle's black cut out swimsuit with a v neck that stopped just above her stomach and then to her own striped navy blue bikini her mom had bought her for christmas last year, it barely fit so at least she had the tight angle going for her. As Isabelle shifted her gaze to the boys, they seemed engrossed in the challenge of climbing to the highest peak of the makeshift cave and bombing the pool free of it's water. Isabelle snickered at the blossoming bromance as she dove in and emerged from the waters drawing the attention of a few faerie boys in a nearby spring, however Clary couldn't help but feel slightly dissatisfied with the lack of Jace's attention. This quickly turned to fondness for him as she saw Jace making an effort with Simon, even though she could tell by the boyish glimmer in his eye he was having fun.

Isabelle tugged on Clary's arm playfully, Clary was sitting on the edge of the pool feeling ill-fitted but Isabelle's tugs forced her to shuffle closer to the pool. Clary looked away from the agitated Isabelle rolling her eyes. To Clary's surprise Isabelle turned away and swam to the opposite end of the pool. Clary sighed unable to admit she liked having a friend's attention, she edged closer to the water when suddenly she felt a curl around her waist, it was Isabelle's whip, the pulling was only soft but Clary soon found herself completely submerged with Isabelle swimming towards her. Clary watched as Isabelle recoiled the whip around her leg as if second nature. 'I knew my moment of silence was too good to be true' her shocked expression softening. Isabelle looked over triumphantly 'Oh don't pretend you weren't begging for that' she boasted.

Flicking her hair and she turned away and swam over to a group of faerie girls, the faeries with their skin shades of blue, green and pink seemed familiar, they all held twisted glasses of a strange liquid including Isabelle. Isabelle gestured for Clary to swim over 'Clary, I've got some friends of mine I want you to meet!' Clary feeling out of place looked around for an excuse to avoid the awkward encounter, she had bad experiences with the faerie folk and wasn't sure she was quite ready to begin drinking with them. She spotted Magnus from the corner of her eye leaving Tessa and finding a spot in the same pool, covered by a fountaining hot geyser, when the fountain died down however she found him approaching a sulky looking Alec, she wasn't sure if it was going to be too intimate for her to interrupt, but her suspicions were confirmed when the geyser died down a second time revealing the two bodies in a heated embrace. She turned and reluctantly swam over to Isabelle and the drinking faerie girls. It wasn't until Clary had joined the circle that she realised the faerie were completely unclothed and the only thing covering their exposed bodies were their long thick beds of hair. Her body tensed and she uncomfortably slipped into the circle, she felt a familiar touch trace her back and she relaxed, she turned to find Jace but instead found Isabelle's hand 'Relax Clary, we have a truce with downworlders remember?' Clary let out a faint laugh under her breath and moved shakily into the conversation.

The faerie girls looked like exotic dancers, Clary couldn't help but feel undermined, then she remembered, they didn't just look like exotic dancers, it was at Pandemonium that she'd first seen these girls. Except the familiar face of Kaelie from Taki's, Kaelie smiled at her and Clary smiled back. 'This is the one, the vampire's always talking about' The vampire, Clary processed this, they must mean Simon, they don't know about that change. She was sure Isabelle would not be insulted by this claim that Simon 'always' talked about Clary, Clary looked down at her untouched drink and then turned to Isabelle. Isabelle surprisingly as always looked like her calm and collected self. One of the faerie girls with pale tinted blue skin and a large curl of ocean green hair over her front, drew attention to Clary's drink as it turned white 'Oh look, she's embarrassed!' Clary stared down at the mood drink 'I-I-' she stuttered then realised there was no use in trying to explain, this was definitely a faerie drink and this was definitely Magnus Bane's party. 'I'm just going to go uh- pee' Clary blurted as she backed away from the group. 'She's adorable Isabelle! Can i just take her home?', 'I just want to eat her up'. Clary knew that was an expression in the mundane world, but couldn't help but feel slightly fearful when it came out of the faerie folk.

She continued stumbling backwards until she reached the edge and climbed up throwing a fur towel around herself. 'Only Magnus' she laughed shivering 'I bet, bed bath & beyond is missing a large portion of their premium polar bear fur towels' she said to herself as she saw the rainbow of brightly coloured towels scattered around the pool house. She headed towards the bathroom upstairs, she knew Magnus's place pretty well from her experience staying here with her mum for a while in the past, despite it's new layout every day. She stumbled up the stairs, holding her towel tightly around herself. When she reached the first bathroom she walked in on two werewolves she recognised from Luke's old pack. She quickly closed the door behind her, and did the rest of the party a favour by drawing a soundless rune on the door. She continued along to Magnus's en suite. This was slightly more private, Clary sighed as she dropped her towel sat on the edge of the bath tub. It was another Friday night in Brooklyn, that she would have never seen if not for her Shadow hunter friends. She was never much of a partying type back when her and Simon used to spend their days playing video games and hanging out on the two seater at Java Jones, now it was Taki's and Downworlder clubs.

She pushed her hair off her face and saw her damp face in the mirror, she dried what she could off and some of her hair with the help of the mirror when someone walked in. 'I'm sorry I didn't realise you were having an intimate moment with yourself' Clary broke free from her stare in the mirror to see Jace leaning against the door frame. She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy at his appearance, she hadn't seen him all night, she buried her head in his bare chest, her hands gripping at his shoulder blades. His smirk softened to a smile. 'Have I told you that I love you today?' he asked moving backwards out of the bathroom. She felt drawn towards him as she left the bathroom 'I don't believe you have' she remarked. He picked her up holding her hips and kissed her softly 'Well I do' he kissed her again briefly 'I love you Clary'. She laughed, was this his way of apologising for abandoning her all night. Well if it was, it was working. She kissed him back with such force he fell back onto Magnus's cavern of pillows. 'I suppose I love you too then' she giggled, her curls fell loose over her face, she couldn't care less. 'There's something about that bikini' he whispered into her neck.

Jace had Clary scooped up in his arms, she felt his muscular figure as he walked toward the pool, she knew what was coming next, he wouldn't be Jace without a mischievous plan. She felt herself dropped into the water in a shower of giggles. A male faerie approached her from behind, she wouldn't have felt his presence until she saw Jace's stele trace a rune in the air to put him in a temporary daze. She tilted her head 'Did you really have to do that?' she questioned. He shrugged and then his wide Jace grin spread over his face as he put his fingers to his lips and approached the entrance to a cave which was covered by a waterfall. He caught his breath and ducked his head into the cave 'Isabelle Lightwood that is not very ladylike!' his Maryse impersonation was surprisingly accurate and hilarious. Clary burst into giggles protected from Isabelle's glare by the waterfall barrier. Simons face flushed as he untangled himself from Isabelle. 'You two lovers get decent, it's time to head back' Jace said casually as he glided through the water taking Clary and wrapping her in her second fur towel of the night. Isabelle and Simon emerged from the cave, with their fingers laced together, it was actually kind of cute Clary thought, she never thought she'd think that about Isabelle's relationships.

When the two pairings had gotten dressed and were ready to leave despite the downworlders expressions of shock that they were not staying for the entire night. Isabelle spoke up 'The question is do we leave him or try and find him?'. 'I think he's in safe hands' Jace replied in his casual Jace manner 'Literally'. Isabelle smacked Jace over the head as they walked out the front gates toward the Institute. Jocelyn and Luke would probably kill Clary if she spent the night in the institute and she knew that, Clary sighed, her parents did not trust her alone with Jace especially overnight. When they reached the institute entrance Clary kissed Jace on the cheek goodbye. 'Couldn't you just come in for a little bit?' Jace pleaded, his hand brushing her waist, his eyes sparkling with their usual golden charm. 'You know if i come in, I won't be able to leave' she smiled from the corner of her mouth and turned away. He quickly pulled her in for a kiss on her tiptoes, she raked her fingers through his golden hair playfully and pulled away 'I love you Jace Herondale' he pulled a face, a childish glimmer in his eyes then smirked 'I love you always'. Simon and Isabelle had found their way to Isabelle's room well before Jace got the chance to say goodnight, not that he usually did. He walked down the hall to his room and then splayed out over his bed lazily slicing his seraph blade through the air. He couldn't sleep thinking of Isabelle and Simon in the other room. His face cringed until he heard a sound at his window. He readied his blade and crouched against the wall away from the sight of the window. A figure fell to the floor next to him from the window and he pointed the blade. It was Clary. He released a shaky breath, 'I could have killed you' he let out feeling heated. 'But you didn't' she smirked kissing him softly on the lips. He opened his mouth to protest but instead fell into the kiss.

Alec sometimes forgot in the comfort of his apartment each night that Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec sighed and stroked Chairman Meows soft fur, he threw himself into the pile of pillows on Magnus's bed and felt the warmth and the familiar silk sheets. He then sat up rigid on the end of the bed, he realised the others had probably left by now though he didn't mind, his head was filled with worries that maybe Magnus didn't have time for him tonight, and Alec should have just gone to the institute. It could often feel in this unfamiliar crowd of downworlders that Alec, the shadow hunter was just one of many insignificant people. When the door opened slowly and stealthily as Magnus tip toed backwards into his room not noticing Alec on the bedside behind him. Magnus sighed and turned around to reveal Alec, his face turned from tired to pleased. 'I was hoping I would find you up here' Magnus whispered taking a seat next to Alec and placing one hand on his knee. 'I know you're busy' Alec mumbled. Magnus placed a finger under Alec's chin and turned his face toward him 'I'm never too busy for you Alexander' his worried blue eyes in line with Magnus's own. Alec leaned in and kissed the warlock with a revealed passion until they were lying back on the bed accompanied by the purring Chairman Meow lost in the silk sheets by their feet. Alec smiled at the cat and then turned to Magnus 'I know' he whispered as they leaned in to a warm embrace and didn't let go again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eros

The Mortal Instruments - City of Illumination (Set after City of Heavenly Fire) (Book Seven)

Chapter Two - Eros

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee—_

_For whither thou goest, I will go,_

_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._

_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _

_The Angel do so to me, and more also,_

_If aught but death part thee and me._

Emma paced the training room awaiting the arrival of Julian. The Los Angeles Institute had been her home for most of her life, but after returning from Idris to resume her stay with the Blackthorn family it felt unfamiliar and she wondered if she had become Parabatai for all the wrong reasons. This was it, this was the life ahead of her. This was training with Julian and soon they would fight together. To be parabatai was to be stronger, the bond of the third ring and their unity as a pairing creating an inseverable bond, however Emma Carstairs had never felt weaker. She knew that it was rare to find Parabatai and It was not that she did not feel a bond with her parabatai Julian. It was that perhaps this bond was not one like what she saw between the iconic Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood. She tried to think as Julian touched his stele against her neck tracing the Parabatai rune, that it was close to the many times they had traced messages onto each others arms and backs with their fingertips, the stele was supposed to be an extension of the hand. She knew that this bond must be kept to the bond of warriors and not allow it to transform to the earthly bond known as Eros. Emma tried to push this thought aside however, as her finger traced the rune on her neck the thought pressed on, but what if it had always been Eros?

Julian must have sneaked in while she was lost in her endless trail of thoughts, because she jumped across the room drawing Cortana from it's sheath. Anyone else would have been frightened, but Julian just smiled his reassuring smile. 'Ready for training I see' his voice projected across the room to her. She then noticed Ty hunched over in the corner of the training room pulling at his sleeves, how long had he been there? she thought to herself. Julian crossed the room and leaned against the old window pane eye level with Emma, 'Is everything okay? you've been kind of-' she cut him off with a stern expression 'Everything's fine okay just where's Arthur?' Arthur Blackthorn, Julian's uncle had taken to looking after the orphans at the institute including with the newly paired parabatai Emma. She suddenly felt a familiar fire within her, cortana struggling within the confines of her sheath. 'Emma' Julian's soft facials turned attentive his eyes searching for hers. Emma wondered why Julian hadn't acknowledged Ty's presence in the room. She realised that Julian was still accepting his father's death, to save a brother, to lose a father. She turned away from his blue-green eyes 'How about a warm up?' she made a sharp turn and thrust her forearm at Julian's chest, but to her surprise he caught it firmly in front of him. 'I'm your parabatai. We're with each other not against each other, I know you're moves before you make them' Emma felt heated with this comment, she was not apart of a fighter, she was strong and independent and then she fell into his warm and familiar arms sighing. 'Well most of them' he smiled down at the exhausted Emma. Julian's eyes directed to the window 't-h-i-n-k-i-n-g-?' she traced on his shoulder. He shook his head, and although she knew he was lying and keeping his calm and collected appearance she replied 'L-u-c-k-y'.

Training had turned out to be Latin studies from a concrete block of a book from the Institute's library. Emma had once asked Ty if he'd wanted to join as he sat alone in the corner, but she got only the slightest shake of the head in reply, soon Livvy was in to take Ty for lunch and Emma and Jules decided they needed a break too. 'What do you think Jace and Clary are doing right now? Probably not studying latin' she huffed as they resumed their usual seat in the Institute's conservatory. She plucked petals from a flower which broke through the planks of the stolen park bench. Julian reached for her hand and pried it away from the suffering flower. 'Amor enim non perdere' Love not destroy he said, stroking his thumb over the side of her hand the way he always had, it was so calming but she couldn't help this itching that she needed to be out there fighting the world of Demons, the tingling of Cortana against her back. She couldn't let herself be comfortable with Jules, it was painful to know she could never feel that way, or at least he could never know. 'Amoris est ad perdendum' she muttered, to love is to destroy. She was sure he hadn't heard her under her breath, but a part of her wished he had. Emma squeezed Julian's seemingly larger hand and then released bringing herself to her feet. She knew that if she told him her plan to sneak out, he would insist on going with her and then if they got caught Jules being Jules would take the blame as he always had during their childhood mischief. This wasn't childhood mischief anymore, Jules had matured in a way Emma noticed gradually like a boy becoming a man, the angles and corners of his face sharper, the lines of his muscles evident and the glimmer of experiences, of memories he hadn't had before. Emma knew she herself had changed too, but not like Julian, this wasn't a change she wanted to welcome. When she separated from Julian he called out after her with a concerned expression his hand pressed to his parabatai rune 'Emma?' his voice made her want to turn back, to tell him where she was going, to tell him about the change she felt coming, the fire in her soul, but instead she subconsciously faked a smile and said 'Just tired, going to take a nap, have some me time and all that mundane nonsense' her eyes glimmered momentarily and she turned into one of the Institute's many rooms.

She pulled on her pair of boots and a fitted leather jacket around her training gear, then scaled the window for a climb down the dumpster onto the fading sunset lit street. Two figures flashed the corner of her eye, Aline? and Arthur? she ducked and pressed her back as she slid down the side of the dumpster her knees buried in a silty puddle. Her hands felt clammy as she wiped them on her thighs then slowly peeked her head over the rim of the dumpster. Aline, now standing by herself had a look of concern on her face, Emma couldn't help but burst out from her cover and stand to face Aline in the alley. Emma had a sisterly bond with Helen, Aline's girlfriend, ever since the Blackthorns had taken Emma in and Helen had cared for her from the point of informing Emma of her parents deaths. This bond had passed to Aline, who was despite not being Helen, someone Emma could trust and since the Dark War Emma cherished these relationships. 'Emma?' Aline had always been hesitant and shy as a person and she knew Emma was not the type to hug, but as Aline approached her eyes embraced Emma in a familiar and comfortable way. Emma broke away from the gaze and returned to the reality, what was Aline doing in Los Angeles? Was it something to do with Helen? 'Is Helen okay?' Emma's eyes widened, but Aline's expression stayed calm to suggest that was not the reason for her visit. 'Helen is fine.' Aline raised an eyebrow 'And how are you Miss Carstairs?' Emma was struck for words for some unknown reason and she let out a half-hearted response 'I'm okay I guess, yeah'. Aline bobbed her head 'It was nice to see you' and she turned swiftly on her feet, the mark of a shadow hunter and faded into the lights of L.A. streets.


	3. Chapter 3 - The calm before the storm

Chapter 3 - The calm before the storm

Jia Penhallow stood before the council, her face buried in her hands momentarily seemingly bored, before straightening her back and addressing the crowded Gard of Alicante. Alec respected Jia, however Alec was a close friend of Shadowhunter Helen Blackthorn who had been sent to Wrangel Island by Jia the mother of Helen's girlfriend Aline, for being half Faerie after the Faerie involvement in the Dark War. The last faint whispers died and the silence was broken by the consul, 'I believe at this time the disharmony of the downworlders stems from the outcome of the Dark War, it has so far not affected the world outside of the downworlder community, therefore the Clave will not interfere'. Alec's eyes scanned the room for reaction to this statement, he had heard of Downworlders being disloyal and attempts to rebel in the New York Vampire Clan after the leadership of the psychotic follower of Simon, Maureen. Alec sympathised with the damaged girl, it was an unfortunate situation to find herself in ,however her actions that followed her changing from Mundane to vampire, were unforgivable.

Thoughts of Camille and the darkness, his betrayal of Magnus filled his empty mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to divert his attention by pulling at the loose threads of his sweater. Before Alec could swallow the thought, a strong voice piped up from the werewolf representative, Maia Roberts. 'That's the point, it's the calm before the storm, vampires losing contact with their leader and staying away from conflict, the leadership transition from that psycho Maureen and Lily has the whole idea of loyalty washed away, Maureen was ruthless, she let the vampires do what they wanted, made them think they deserved to rule and now where are these ruthless vampires who followed her? We don't know, it's all too quiet for my liking' Maia crossed her toned arms and bit down on her lip. Alec wondered what Magnus was thinking about all of this, however he was unable to read Magnus's blank expression, his focused green eyes swimming with gold. Alec sighed, when were Vampires not rebelling? However disloyalty to a clan leader seemed unusual. Since when did the were wolves speak on behalf of the vampires? Was this harmony between the downworlders? or the cause of disharmony.

The meeting ended as usual, after some meaningless input from conflict-junkie council members and the dismissal from Jia. He saw Maia across the hall talking with a dark haired girl who had temporarily represented the vampires during Anselm Nightshade's absence. The name caught his tongue, Lily, the head of the New York Vampire clan. Maia's usually soft facials seemed to have a permanent look of discern, the furrow of the brow, the pressed lips, Alec brushed off his concern as he found Magnus waiting by the entrance to the portal leaning against a pillar, the same focused expression piercing the view from the window. 'The perks of having a Warlock for a boyfriend, a personal portal to his apartment of course' Magnus broke through Alec's gaze, interlocking his fingers with his.

Magnus's apartment was scattered with the remains of Chinese food and the eternal fragrance of scented candles and incense. Alec knew that Magnus could have the Chinese boxes gone in an instant, but there was something Magnus liked about the way little bits of Alec lingered, from his collection of Alec's patchy old sweaters, to the mess of silk sheets they left most mornings. 'In case one day you're gone' Magnus had said, to which Alec replied all to slowly, the Warlocks tears gathering in green, 'I'll always be here' touching his heart and pulling him in for a long and tear soaked embrace. Magnus was lying on the sofa bed looking up at Alec, the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly so that Alec could notice 'Tell me what you're thinking about'. Alec moved slowly towards the sofa and sat hesitantly on the edge. Magnus crawled up behind him and massaged the Shadow hunters broad shoulders with his delicate hands fit for magic. Magnus's touch already soothing Alec's weary mind he sighed, his eyelids heavy under the day's weight. 'Are you okay?' Magnus examined Alec's arms and sat his chin on his shoulder.

Alec had gone demon hunting this morning and encountered Raum demons with Isabelle, it was strange to fight without his parabatai Jace, but he'd brushed it off, Izzy was no less a hunter. He'd expected Jace was heading to the Council meeting in Idris. 'I'm fine, just tired' he mumbled leaning into Magnus's gentle hold, Magnus was slim and Alec was muscular, yet it felt natural to fall into his arms without the thought of how well he would fit. 'What's this then?' Magnus held up Alec's inner arm dried up with blood. Alec flushed and stuttered on his words, explaining a hidden injury to Magnus, the overprotective and all too caring Magnus, was almost not worth trying. Alec stuttered 'Just a bit of glass' he yawned, he instinctively pulled out his stele but felt his fingers were flimsy and could barely hold- the light and delicate fingers he admired firmly took the stele from his hand and shakily at first but increasingly smoothly traced an iratze on his arm. Alec's breathing stuttered before he turned around and wrapped his arm around the Warlock's neck, he had never wanted to kiss him more.

Alec woke to the buzzing on Magnus's door, he stumbled out of bed and dressed himself on the way to the door, leaving the sleeping Warlock not wanting to wake the dead. He fumbled for the lock to let Jace in, to Alec's surprise Jace had not decided to bring Clary, but behind him trailed Izzy dressed in gear. 'You can stay here and play happy family with your boyfriend over there or we're heading out to a report of Dragon Demons looking for breakfast near our old friends at Hotel Du Mort' Jace smirked shining a seraph blade with his shirt. Alec glared at Jace then reluctantly fell for his bait and grabbed his crossbow from Magnus's ridiculous umbrella holder where he insisted Alec leave his weapons. Alec smiled subconsciously and then closed the door silently behind him leaving a note 'In case you felt creative' with his stele attached, Alec felt proud as he was rarely sentimental but something about Magnus's iratze last night made him shiver, and not in the fearful way, but the way he had sent vibrations of life through the rune and the light which Alec craved in his veins.

Jace looked as usual thoroughly pleased with himself, so Alec turned to conversation 'Has the opinionated Jace have any words on yesterdays Council meeting?' Jace smirked and put on an impression of an old businessman 'Oh yes very good, very good, business as usual' Isabelle coughed into her hand 'And by that he means he had a very nice time with Clary back at the institute'. At first Alec tried to be shocked, but instead decided that this was Jace and breathed a laugh releasing steam into the cold air. Sensing the fact Alec was uncomfortable Isabelle giggled 'Oh and don't even get me started on Simon' Alec's cold stare directed itself to his sister, but before he could protest against her teasing, an explosion of fire burst through a crack in the streets and Jace, Alec and Isabelle broke into a run towards the inviting alley. Jace called upon his seraph 'Gabriel' as Alec readied his crossbow on his shoulder and Isabelle uncurled her whip. The gravel beneath their boots was covered in dirty water and silt, obviously the remnants of melted snow. They stuck to the brick wall of the infamous hotel before turning a sharp corner and facing the Dragon demon, his parabatai used the brick wall as a vault to flip over the demon allowing the pairing to attack from both ends. Isabelle curled her whip around the demons neck, aggravating it as it flayed it's many claw like arms whilst Jace unleashed seraph into the back of it's neck. The blade missed and Jace hit the gravel as the demon jumped frantically into the brick wall. Alec shot for it's eyes and blinded the spastic creature allowing Jace to pierce it's chest and pull the blade down it's body opening up a foul Demon stomach.

Jace leant against the brick wall and Alec rushed to his side. Hotel Dumort seemed dangerously quiet, Alec couldn't help but distract himself with the voice of Maia 'the calm before the storm' he shook off the thought and held Jace's shoulder. Jace still grinning from the rush, dropped against the wall and allowed Alec to use his stele for an iratze on his arm. Jace offered to do Alec's, but Alec decided if anything could beat the elation of killing a demon, it was Magnus's touch of an iratze on his arm. 'I'll see you two later' Alec waved off in their direction, Izzy stared at him sceptically then shoved Jace into the alley and headed off to what Alec assumed was a meet up with Clary and Simon. His blue eyes determined and glowing as he headed toward the Brooklyn apartment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Heading home

Chapter 4 - Heading home

Clary cupped her hand over her other ear to block out the shuffling and frantic noises in the back ground. 'Isabelle?' she shouted into the phone. 'By the angel Clary, are you being attacked?' Clary exhaled 'Anyway so Alec, Jace and I are all on our way to Idris now. Are you coming?' Clary coughed on a loose strand of her hair 'Am I coming? I didn't even know, wait hold on a second' Clary opened her bedroom door to find Luke and her mom packing gear and weapons from the basement. She rolled her eyes and closed the door. 'It looks like I'm coming. See you at the institute in 10.' she mumbled. Isabelle struck a guilty tone 'Actually we're leaving like now. My mother won't stop pushing me out the door. I'll stop by Amatis's place later okay?'. Clary hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed, for some reason she had thought they would be avoiding Amatis's house after she had turned endarkened by Sebastian and his own twisted version of the mortal cup. Her mind flooded with thoughts of darkness, just last year they had been through hell, literally.

Her stream of thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door shortly followed by Jocelyn barging through the door. Clary jumped to her feet and backed away, then let out a short breath of surprise 'What's the point in knocking? Please come in' she detected a hint of Jace in her tone and smiled feeling pleased with herself. It seemed her mother had noticed it too, 'That boy is having a strong effect on you, I just can't decide whether it's positive or negative' Clary knew her mom never really approved of Jace at first, considering he had brought her into this world, however she'd have thought after an extended period of peace it would have blown over, apparently not. Clary huffed an overexaggerated huff and leant back against her wall 'So what's all this about? Are we going to Idris too?' Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. 'How did you-' Clary held up her phone 'Isabelle.' Jocelyn looking sceptical began to close the door, 'Oh and Luke and I are going to Idris, you'll be staying here, there's simply no need' Clary's jaw dropped but before she could protest her mother was out the door walking down the hall. 'Why don't you invite Simon over or something?' she called from the kitchen her voice echoing through the hall.

Clary flung herself back onto her bed and sighed. 'You know, Simon's a shadowhunter now mom, I could just as easily be having a secret love affair with him and run off to fight greater demons out of sheer teenage angst' she called back not knowing whether or not her mother could actually hear her. Her mothers judgement weighed like a curse over her head. Her birthday approached, she was nearly eighteen, how could her mother still be so controlling. Just because her and Jace were young, didn't mean she had any reason to discredit their love Clary thought. Clary knew that yes she was invested but this was true love, and if it wasn't love, it was the truest thing she'd ever felt and she wouldn't want any other love. His love was one of passion that drew her to him, one of truth that when they were apart, they were stronger knowing the love was there. She was not weak without Jace, she was strong with him. She sighed and dialed Simon's on the phone.

'Oh don't worry, you've already got enough teenage angst as it is' Jocelyn murmured into her pile of clothes she was packing, folding her old hunting Jacket she'd found hiding under Clary's bed. She held it up and saw the remnants of her past and smiled, for she also saw the prospects of her future. Clary seemed to fit all Jocelyn's old gear, fully resembling the young determined Jocelyn, even with the inherited sharpness of her edges gained through the years of experience. Jocelyn wiped her damp eyes with the sleeve of her coat and folded the clothes into her bag. She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, 'Don't worry about Clary, she'll be fine, she's more of you than you think' Luke whispered into her ear from behind, his raspy voice naturally soothing. 'I think that's what worries me the most' Jocelyn smiled, this time letting the tear stream down her smooth cheek. Luke looked at her with rusty blue eyes, before she pulled away from his gaze and took her bag to the truck.

Luke leant against the door frame as Clary refused to acknowledge his presence in the room. 'I guess you're just here to tell me what mom said, and to respect her and whatever. I just want her to treat me like a person Luke' Clary looked over, his facials unchanged. 'I do think you should respect her decisions as your mother. Listen, Clary you can understand that it takes great selflessness for your mother to let you go to and from the institute every day. She trusts you. You need to trust her decisions' Luke set a mug of steaming black liquid in a space on her book filled dresser. Luke had always been there for Clary, bringing her coffee and comic books when she was down or being a mediator for feuds between herself and Jocelyn. There was something comforting in his glance, in his presence, she broke a smile and then turned to the window flicking her legs over the side of the bed. She could hear Jocelyn enter the room, putting her arm around Luke. 'We'll be back soon Clary, Council business and all. Soon you'll be eighteen and get to enjoy the full experience of council meetings' Jocelyn said with just a hint of sarcasm. Clary laughed and then murmured under her breath 'That's not why i wanted to go' she thought about Jace and the lightwoods training together, about Jace. She hadn't seen him since the Council's last meeting in which he claims she 'forced' him to miss. Just the two of them in the institute, it had started out as training but, she smiled as thoughts of him filled up every inch of her mind. How distracting it was to be in love, to be thinking about someone all the time. 'To love is to destroy' for takes away from everything else, no, to love is to create, to create new thoughts, hopes and dreams. Love was a universe of it's own, it didn't need anything else.

She realised that Jocelyn was now staring with a concerned expression ' Now you two lovebirds get out of here, before i vomit' she laughed as she watched Luke and Jocelyn reverse the old truck out of the driveway and drift away from sight. She fiddled with her stele and then replaced it with by cradling the mug of coffee on her dresser, if her fingers weren't so numb from the cold, the heat may have burnt her. She pulled out her sketchbook from under her bed, she hadn't even thought about painting since. Her thoughts cut off as she traced the homespun spine and the pages crisp with dry ink, the remnants of old spills. She opened up a blank page, the thought crossed her mind that she may have lost the skill since she only worked on the art of runes, but it seemed to have only improved. The paint brush, an extension of the hand, the vision of the blanket of snow, painting despite her doubts was far from mundane. As her brush stroked the page, in delicate lines and natural characteristic curvature, she knew this was magic, Hodge was right, the stories she wrote with her brush were true.

It felt strangely satisfying to complete her painting, she threw herself in an arc against her bed and nuzzled her face in the pillows, they smelt like lavender laundry powder, which felt oddly like Jocelyn. She took her empty mug to the kitchen, finding a piece of stranded ribbon to tame her hair into a bun even though half her curls found their way out of the restraint and over the front of her face. A knock at the door, Simon. It was always Simon. She ran up barefoot, one of Luke's shirts covered in water colour, to the door and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 'Clary' his expression surprised as if he'd just remembered her, she knew his memory had been back for a while now, but that was the way he looked at her. 'I remember you, Fray' he smiled, she bit down on her smile and furrowed her brow 'Pretty sure you recognised me a little while ago now, thanks to Magnus and Is-' he interrupted still with that same expression 'I mean it's been a while since i've seen this Clary. I recognised the Clary dressed in gear and who was good with a dagger, but this looks like you' her face softened with a glimmer of worry in her dream-filled green eyes 'I- I'm still me Simon' she said quietly. 'I know, the world's different'.

Clary sat on the kitchen bench her legs kicking underneath her 'When did you become Brooklyn's next top shadow hunter chef?' she gave a girlish giggle as Simon lifted the runny egg from the pan to her winnie the pooh plate. 'Since my girlfriend is the worlds worst shadow hunter chef. In fact i'm going to stretch it and call her the world's worst chef' Clary smirked 'but also the best shadow hunter' she added. 'Also that too' Simon acknowledged his dorky discovery face on as he clumsily landed the plate on the coffee table with three forks on the side.

Everything about lazing on the couch watching Simon watch Iron man felt easy, with everyone in Idris there was no one to walk through the door telling them the other was going to die for some greater cause. They were simply watching Tony Stark be the hero and doing that thing where they picked out everything he did wrong. Clary fed Simon her white and kept the yolk to herself. They fell asleep on the sofa bed, Amatis's knitted blanket curled around them, it smelt like Jace and that night they'd spent together in Idris, not touching just sleeping, the picture of innocence. Simon rolled over to face her in the dark, the blue light from the movie hitting his jaw line, 'You're thinking about Jace aren't you?' he struck a disapproving look, to which Clary countered 'And you're thinking about Isabelle, isn't it funny how we're both in love' Simon gave a half-hearted noise of assurance, but she knew he was already drifting into sleep. She thought that maybe after being a vampire, or a shadowhunter he may have stopped snoring, and there it was again that uncontrollable smile.


End file.
